Talk:Spherae/@comment-24796133-20141228211451/@comment-24481972-20141230050444
He stares deeply into my eyes as I do the same. I'm quite amazed how I was able to cast aura not too long ago. Either my powers are slowly coming back, or it really took me that almost a week just to muster up enough energy to do so. I hope it's the first one. Testing out my thoery, I try to cast my sword on fire. No good. My powers may be out of use but he doesn't know that. "Let's do this like men. Raw strength, no powers." I say. "Very well," He says. "Only because you asked." "Oh, so now you want to play father?" I ask. He smirks in response. Damn, I hate him. We begin circling each other, waiting for the other to make the next strike. He decides it is his turn. I easily block his attack with only one of my blades. He's close now. I try to slash him with the other blade. Before it meets his body, he swings his sword in a full circle, stopping my attack, also sending my second blade flying. I only need one. I jump clear over his head, arriving right behind him, my sword merely inches away from his throat. To my surprise, he tosses his blade and grabs mine and swings it over his shoulder, dragging me along with it. After he has no use for it any longer, he tosses that one also. "Guess what, 'Daddy'? I picked up Kung-Fu while I was gone. Aren't you proud?" I ask in a form of a taunt. He snickers as if he has no words. I don't even care. We're right in front of each other. I try to send a chop to his neck but he grabs my arm in time. He flips me backwards. While I'm in midair, I use my legs to attach to him around his waist. I lift myself up with my back and begin to punch him repeatedly. He interrupts the series of blows by grabbing both of my arms. I use this as my advantage and flip over him once more. I use a fighting grip on him, while he begins to do the same. We both think we have the upper hand on each other. Then there's one thing I remember Tai-When taught me to in this situation. Final Gambit. Quickly breaking his release on me, I grab him again. It's unescapable, leaving only one hand of mine to my use. Usually this technique requires a sword in that hand but I have to improvise. "Borgoris!" I shout. "You must strike us both!" "But, Arconn, that would kill you!" He replies strongly. "There's another way, I promise! We'll find it! "There are no more puzzles, no more tricks! There's always a sacrifice in the end!" "We've sacrificed enough! Wulfrum, Nytroscol, possibly Sophi--" "I know! But this... It needs to happen. Just promise me... Promise me you'll take care of Dobkin." He nods while holding back tears. I can not blame him. My father furiously yells and tries to escape while Borgoris charges up his power. Once it's finished, I nod at him, knowing that this is the end. He shoots. I feel cold. I finally let go of my father so I can look down. There's a hole. It goes straight through me. I begin to cough up blood as both of our bodies collapse. Borgoris begins to run over where we're at but before he reaches us, the ground begins to break. My father and I, we begin plummiting into the volcano. I expect to experience the most painful sensation I've ever faced. But instead, I feel at ease. The lava is cold, and I am breathing again. But so is my father.